1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a high efficiency plasma display panel capable of driving a high light emission brightness and low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, plasma display panels (PDPs) are a type of flat display devices which excite a fluorescent material using ultraviolet rays generated by plasma discharge and form an image using visible light generated by the fluorescent material. In a general structure of the PDP, a plurality of discharge electrodes are arranged on an upper substrate and a plurality of address electrodes are arranged on a lower substrate. The upper and lower substrates are assembled to face each other by interposing partition wall for defining a plurality of discharge cells therebetween. Then, after a discharge gas is injected between the upper and lower substrates, a discharge voltage is applied between the discharge electrodes so that a fluorescent material coated in the discharge cells is excited. Accordingly, visible light is generated so that an image is formed by the plurality of discharge cells.
In the above described conventional structure, a considerable portion of a fluorescent layer is attached to a side surface of the partition wall. Because the fluorescent layer is formed with a fluorescent paste that has a fluidity, during the formation of the fluorescent layer, the fluorescent paste sags and flows down from the side surface of the partition wall. As a result, the fluorescent layer is not formed with sufficiently uniform thickness. Also, the visible light generated by the fluorescent layer is not emitted in a generally upward display direction but, rather in a generally lateral direction from the partition wall. Consequently, visible light emission efficiency is low. Furthermore, since the lower surface of the discharge cell on which the fluorescent material is concentrated is relatively far from the upper substrate where the discharge electrodes are arranged. Accordingly, a sufficient amount of an ultraviolet ray may not reach the fluorescent layer leaving the fluorescent layer ineffectively excited, unless a very high address drive voltage is used.